Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window cover for an automobile comprising: a front sheet to cover an outer surface of an automobile windshield; and a pair of side sheets to cover outer surfaces of left and right front door glasses, respectively, the front sheet and the pair of side sheets being integrated together, in which the pair of side sheets are fixed to a vehicle body by use of a fixing device.
Description of the Related Art
When an automobile is left outdoors overnight in a cold region or the like, frost may adhere to an outer surface of a windshield and outer surfaces of left and right front door glasses the next morning and obstruct a field of view of a driver. As a consequence, the driver may not be able to start driving the automobile until the frost melts off.
To solve such inconvenience, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-118245 and No. 11-151940 have made publicly known window covers which are configured to prevent frost from adhering to the outer surface of the windshield as well as the outer surfaces of the left and right front door glasses of the automobile by detachably covering them.